fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Kagamine Moira
Kagamine Moira (鏡音モイラ Kagamine Moira), also known as Princess Melody Destiny Moira in her kingdom, is one of the main Cures in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. She is the princess of La Musique, but ever since the destruction of her kingdom, she has become a distant and lonely girl. Since joining the Pretty Cures, she smiles a little more, and wants to do all that she can to help them. At the start of the series, she is a second-year student at Yumesaki Academy. Moira's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rhapsody (キュアラプソディ Kyua Rapusodi), the Ballad of Kindness whose theme colour is red. Her favourite brand is Lovely Blossom. Appearance As a civilian, Moira has long brown hair styled into a ponytail which end in two thick ringlets. Her bangs are parted down the middle, and has pink eyes. She wears a red dress with the collar cut down to the lower torso to reveal a white shirt lined with five red gems. Around the stomach is a black belt, and her shoes are red high heels. As Cure Rhapsody, her hair grows longer and is noticeably wavier, and turns red. She wears a flower clip in her hair, with the petals pink and the centre yellow. Her earrings are silver with light red centres. She wears a hot pink lace top with a row of tiny red buttons going down the centre. Around the shoulder is a red plaid shawl with fluffy hot pink lining to match the collar, and also wears the Idol Star insignia on a bow on her chest. She wears a red plaid themed skirt with a hot pink frilled layer underneath it. She also wears red miniature boots with thick, hot pink fluffy cuff that has a single pink flower sewn to the side, similar to her hair clip. Her arm protectors are short with red ribbons on the wrists, and her Idol Bracelet is on her right wrist. Personality Moira is a 14-year-old girl who is the princess of La Musique. Ever since Lilith and her minions took over La Musique, Moira has become distant and lonely, and is often shown with a sad expression. Since joining the Pretty Cures, she smiles a little more, and wants to do all that she can to help them. Her favourite type of Star Cards are “Lovely Blossom”. On stage and as a Cure, she hardly changes, but her personality still differs from her true one. She is more serious, and is bent on getting the job done. She is also more graceful, and never lets anything distract her. She will keep fighting or singing until her task is completed. History Destruction of La Musique Moira had once lived in La Musique with her younger sister, Princess Seira, and Moira and Seira would often perform together for the people. However, because Moira was the older princess and was supposed to become the next queen, she was often busy with her royal duties. Seira didn't seem to mind, though, because she knew what Moira was supposed to do. One day, Seira had gone missing, and Moira and the Top Designers were growing crazy with worry, but a few days, Seira had reappeared at the palace, but she seemed different. Her hair was now silvery-white, and her eyes were a lifeless red. Moira realised that something was wrong, and Seira then asked if the Top Designers to make her an Aria dress so she would become a better idol than anyone else. However, the Top Designers refused, and Moira tried to explain kindly to Seira that although every idol are rivals, they all have the same wish - to spread music and joy everywhere. Seira then ran away from La Musique, and when she next appeared, Seira had changed her name to Lilith and went back to La Musique and fought against Moira in her Cure form. Cure Rhapsody had tried her best, but Lilith easily overpowered her, and quickly destroyed all of La Musique in an attempt to find the Top Designers. The Top Designers, however, managed to escape to Earth, but Lilith sent her minions to search for them, and now, she wanted Moira. First Appearance and Becoming a Namida Moira first appears in ISPC05, when she walks into her dorm room and greets Hitomi, who is reading the Book of Stars. Moira asked if anything was wrong, and a surprised Hitomi said that she was fine, but Moira was suspicious. Moira sat down on the lower bunk bed, and complimented Hitomi for her work on Pearl Detective. Hitomi thanked her, and complimented Moira for her concerts, which are always a success. Moira smiled, and replied that if Hitomi was complimented, she always returns the favour by complimenting them back. Hitomi laughed, and then stood up. She said that she had to meet with her friends, and Moira smiled, saying that she thought she was Hitomi's friend. Hitomi laughed, and replied that she could have more than one friend. Moira agreed with that, and waved Hitomi goodbye as she walked out. When Hitomi was gone, Moira walked over to the desk and looked at the Book of Stars, and gasped. She quickly shoved the Book of Stars into the top drawer of the desk, and then ran out of the room. Later, Sisyphus turns Moira into a Namida, however, her Namida freezes, and Sisyphus seemed to realise something about Moira. Moira is soon rescued after Cure Serenade purified the Namida. Princess of La Musique Moira has disappeared and the Cures try to find her, but when a new and more powerful type of Namida shows up, the Cures are unable to defeat it. Suddenly, Cadence and Sonata feel a presence from La Musique, the same one they had felt earlier, and just then, Moira reappears. The Cures were relieved that she was okay, and Moira said that no one was allowed to hurt her comrades. To the Cures' shock, Moira announced that she was Princess Melody Destiny Moira of La Musique, and held out Star Cards and transformed into Cure Rhapsody! Relationships Umino Hitomi - Hitomi and Moira are roommates, and although Moira likes to tease Hitomi, both girls remain close friends. It is revealed that they first became friends when Hitomi had finally gathered up the courage to talk to Moira since she wouldn't talk to her. Cure Rhapsody "Flowers represent the ballad of kindness! Royally musical, Cure Rhapsody!" 花は優しさのバラードを表現！王らしくの音楽、キュアラプソディ！ Hana wa yasashi-sa no barādo o hyōgen! Ōrashiku no ongaku, Kyua Rapusodi! Cure Rhapsody (キュアラプソディ Kyua Rapusodi) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Kagamine Moira. Like her teammates, Cure Rhapsody has the power of music, but she also has the power over flowers. Her voice is very beautiful and powerful, which can gives her enemies headaches. Unlike her teammates, she can generate shields and use them to protect her teammates or reflect the enemies’ attack. Her basic attack is Rhapsody Baroque. Transformation Sequence Cure Rhapsody Moira holds up her transformation Star Cards, and she inserts them into the Idol Bracelet. She then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turns the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, which begins the transformation. Moira's hair grows longer and changes colour, and she runs into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appear. She spins as flower petals surround her, which causes extra parts of her outfit to appear. A flower then blooms on her chest, creating the emblem. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Melody Form Melody Form (メロディフォーム Merodi Fōmu) is an upgrade Cure Rhapsody gains in Episode 23. In this upgrade, the flower clip in Cure Rhapsody's hair turns into a golden tiara, and all the white pieces of her clothing (including her red bow and silver earrings) turn golden. She gains an extra golden bow at the back of her skirt, and the length of the bow reaches to her knees. Attacks Rhapsody Baroque - Cure Rhapsody turns the rainbow dial, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Rhapsody stands on the stage, with her Idol Mic already summoned. She then starts to sings her character song, and she shouts the attack name after the song. She releases the attack to purify the target. Cavatina Baroque - Cure Rhapsody transforms into her Melody Form, and two chains made of red flowers are circled around her. She then directs the two chains at the target, which restricts its movements. Etymology Kagamine (鏡音): Kagami (鏡) translates to "mirror", while Ne (音) could translate to "sound". Moira (モイラ): Moira is a name of Greek origin, which means "destiny". In mythology, Moira is derived from the Moirai, often known in English as the Fates. Her name means "mirror sound destiny". Songs Moira's voice actress, Amamiya Sora, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fujita Saki, who voices Aihara Utau, Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Umino Hitomi, Tamura Yukari, who voices Amaterasu Kiyomi, and Hirano Aya, who voices Murasaki Kotone. She also performs a song with Kogure Ema, who voices Cadence. * In the Same World as You * Destiny Flower Duets * To Be An Idol (along with Kogure Ema) * Music Finds A Way (along with Fujita Saki, Yoshimura Haruka, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) * Sparkling Sensation (along with Fujita Saki, Yoshimura Haruka, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) * ☆Winter Gift☆ (along with Fujita Saki, Yoshimura Haruka, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) * Like a diamond (along with Fujita Saki, Yoshimura Haruka, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) Trivia * Cure Rhapsody is the sixth Pretty Cure to already have her powers prior to the series, preceded by Tsukikage Yuri, Shirabe Ako, Kenzaki Makoto, Shirayuki Hime and Hikawa Iona. * Moira is the eleventh Cure to originate from another world. * Cure Rhapsody’s design is extremely similar to the Lime Stage Coord from Aikatsu!. * Moira is the fifth Cure to be an actual princess, preceded by Shirabe Ako, Madoka Aguri, Shirayuki Hime and Akagi Towa. * Moira is the seventh Cure to have her given name in Katakana, preceded by Momozono Love, Kurokawa Ellen, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Akagi Towa and Izayoi Riko. * Moira is the first red Cure to control the power of flowers. * She shares a few similarities with Akagi Towa: ** Both are the last Cures of their respective teams. ** Both girls’ theme colours are red. ** Both are the princesses of another world. ** Both are distant and lonely at first, but eventually warm up to the other Cures. ** Both attend a boarding school. ** Both are good at their studies. ** Both have their given names in Katakana. ** Both have an extended version of their names. * Moira is the ninth Cure overall to achieve fame. * Her birthday falls on July 29, which makes her a Leo. * Cure Rhapsody is the fifth Cure to sing during her main attack, preceded by her teammates Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Moira is represented by the azalea, which symbolises fragile passion in the Language of Flowers. * Moira shares a few similarities with Shirabe Ako: ** Both are the last Cures to join their respective teams. ** Both have their given names in Katakana. ** Both originate from a world of music. ** Both were Cures prior to the beginning of their respective series. ** Both are princesses. * Moira’s idol talent is singing, like Aihara Utau. Gallery Official Profiles Anime Screenshots Kagamine Moira Cure Rhapsody Movie Screenshots Others Category:Cures Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997